


Soft as Pink Petals in Spring

by MasterFinland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: Koutarou grinned at the younger boy. He laid back down, head on his muscled upper arm, and wrapped his right arm around Keiji’s waist, hand on his tummy. He massaged gently with his thumb, watching his Akaashi, nobody else’s, relax back into sleep. Yeah. Bokuto Koutarou loved Sundays.





	

Bokuto loved Sunday mornings. He really, really loved them. It was the one day of the week that neither he nor Akaashi worked. It really was nice to wake up at eleven, instead of six, and roll over in bed to see his softly snoring lover.

 

He loved watching Akaashi sleep- loved the way his dark hair curled at the ends with sweat, tousled from his constant shifting throughout the night. He slept curled almost completely in a ball on nights he had work, sleeping tensely due to stress. But on Saturday nights, the nights dipping into Sunday mornings, Keiji slept in a relaxed fetal position, not quite straight, but not quite curled up either. Koutarou loved it, because this positioning allowed him to wrap himself around shorter male without issue.

 

He could press his face into the back of Keiji’s neck so easily, nuzzle the ticklish spot with his nose, get to listen to his husband’s groggy, tinkly laugh as he woke to the sensation. He could massage anywhere from Keiji’s hip to his lower abdomen, letting his large hands, calloused from his many years of volleyball, grope at the soft, sleep warm skin until the raven woke and began to gently swat at the touch, acting grumpy even though Koutarou knew it was one of his favorite ways to wake up.

 

If this were some shitty anime, Bokuto knew he would wake with stars in his eyes because _damn_ , he got to see Keiji _every morning_. Him. Not anyone else, but him. Loud, energetic, moody Bokuto Koutarou was able to wake up at six, at eleven, at two, at nine, and see the silent, sarcastic, gorgeous Akaashi Keiji.

 

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep-_

 

“Koutarou, darling, if you would be so kind as to turn the alarm _off,_ that would be greatly appreciated.” Keiji practically growled, pulling Bokuto’s pillow out from under his head and shoving it over his own. Koutarou, even though his pillow had just been violently stolen out from under him, couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Sure thing, baby.” He propped himself up on his elbows, rolling his shoulders back and groaning as they popped.

 

“ _Now_ , Koutarou.” Keiji’s irritated voice was muffled by the pillow over his head, still thick and groggy with sleep.

 

“I’m gettin’ it, Keiji.” Bokuto chuckled, sitting up completely. He reached over with his right arm, grabbing his vibrating phone from the nightstand. He pressed snooze before opening the phone to completely cancel the alarm. “Got it.” He beamed. Keiji gave him a soft huff from beneath the pillow.

 

“Great.”

 

Koutarou grinned at the younger boy. He laid back down, head on his muscled upper arm, and wrapped his right arm around Keiji’s waist, hand on his tummy. He massaged gently with his thumb, watching his Akaashi, nobody else’s, relax back into sleep.

 

Yeah.

  
Bokuto Koutarou loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in my series of one shots, but I decided to move it to be its own separate thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
